Snape's Secret
by Sky Lama
Summary: Snape's Secret!


Harry Potter And Snape's Secret  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a dark and stormy night. The castle stood high on a lonely mountain top, lashed by wind and rain. And over the dark grounds past the lake, a shape loomed through the blackness.  
Lighting flashed, illuminating the castle for a split second. A faint glimmer in one of the turrets suggested that somebody was still awake.  
Harry sat in the common room next to a roaring fire. He was pouring over massive volumes of spell books. He was trying to get all his homework done before the start of lessons tomorrow.  
"Oh this is useless," he exclaimed as he slammed another book shut, "I'm never going to get this all done by the morning," he said looking at the pile of parchment in front of him.  
"Harry you just have to concentrate a bit more, that's all," said Hermione as she too closed her book.  
"Those muggles you live with are horrible, not letting you do any homework....tell you what you can copy mine" said Ron  
"Ron! Harry is not supposed to copy, he has to do it by himself," said Hermione.  
"So He's supposed to do it all by himself, what do you think we've been doing all this time Hermione," argued Ron , then he turned to Harry "Listen I'll go and get my stuff, and you can copy it, but not word for word." he got up and went to get his stuff. Whilst Ron was gone Harry thought that it might be a good idea to stretch his legs. He got up and walked over to the window. There was a flash of lightning, and for a split second Harry could see a figure standing on the lawns. Ron came back down, with a big pile of books, and parchment. He put the pile in front of Harry and he started to copy. It was another two hours before they went to bed.  
Harry and Ron were woken up by Neveil the next morning. Sun was streaming through the windows, and Neville was already dressed.  
"Get up" cried Neville  
"What time is it," said Harry rubbing his eyes.  
"First lesson started ten minutes ago," said Neville, "oh and these are for you," he handed out identical pieces of parchment, Harry unfolded his, it was a timetable.  
"Hagrid says that you can go down to the great hall, and get something to eat before you go down." Neville looked at them both, and then turned around and walked out of the dormitory.  
"We better get a move on," said Harry, "by the way who have we got Hagrid's lesson with?"  
Ron consulted his timetable "We're the only group in the class, thank god."  
They got dressed, packed there bags and hurried down to the great hall for breakfast. After a hurried breakfast the walked quickly down to Hagrid's lesson.  
"Glad u could join us," he said with a smile on his face. Just then Hermione came over to them.  
"Where have you two been." she snapped, and sounded vaguely like Professor McGonagall.  
"We over slept,"said Ron sheepishly," It wasn't are fault."  
After their lesson, they went back to the castle to get cleaned up and then went to Transfiguration.  
"Today we will be turning a chair into an animal, and then back again." said Professor McGonagall.  
By the end of the lesson only Hermione had got it right, but this was no surprise, because she always got everting right, though know body really minded because it earned Gryffindor loads of points.  
At dinner that night something odd happened, that had never happened before, Snape was late, and when he did turn up half way though the pudding, he turned up with Filtch.  
"I wonder why there late," said Harry looking over at Snape and Filtch.  
"I don't know, and I really don't care either," said Ron, he was too busy eating his pudding that he didn't even look up.   
Just then Professor McGonagall came walking down the table towards Harry, and then stopped behind him, and gave Harry a piece of parchment then walked on.  
Harry unfolded it, and read what it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
Now that you have no captain for the team  
I have decided who my successor should   
be, and I have chosen you to lead the   
team, and to stop Slytherin, from  
getting there dirty hands on it  
again. I have also chosen you  
because you are one of the best players  
I have ever seen, and you will also be there  
longer than anybody else.  
See you soon.  
  
Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry folded up the note, and handed it to Ron, who read it.  
"Harry this is great," Ron exclaimed, handing the note back to Harry.  
"I can't do it," said Harry, "I've never been captain of anything, I don't know what to do," Harry finished, and then looked at Ron, then at Hermione, " what should I do," he pleaded at them.  
The rest of the week went well, apart form double potions with the Slytherins, Snape said took ten points from Gryffindor because he said that Harry's homework was not up to his standards, but he did nothing about Rons, whose was virtually identical his.  
On Saturday they decided to go down to Hagrid's . They walked down the sloping lawns towards Hagrid's hut, they were nearing the hut when they saw Hagrid emerged from the Forbidden Forest.  
"Morning, been wondering when you lot were coming to see me," he boomed as he took of his shoes and banged then together, "thought you might 'ave forgotten me or something." He opened the door and they all walked in.  
It was warm and cosy inside Hagrid's hut. They all sat down in the chairs by the fire.  
"So Harry, I erd that you been made captain of the Quidditch team," boomed Hagrid  
"Yes," said Harry drearily "Hagrid I don't know what to do, I've never done anything like this in my life," he paused for a minute and then said "help me please!"  
"Look Harry you'll do fine, so when is your first practice." said Hagrid cheerfully.  
"I don't know," said Harry  
"Well then that's the first thing that you have to do. Tomorrow go to professor McGonagall and ask if you can book the pitch."  
They spent the rest of the earning talking about classes, and the animals that Hagrid was hopefully going to be showing them next week.  
At six o'clock they decided that they better go back up to the to get something to eat. Whilst they were walking back they saw a figure dart from under the trees of the Forbidden Forest, Harry drove his hand into his pocket and produced a old piece of parchment.  
"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and tapped the piece of parchment with his wand. From the point the wand touched the parchment line began to appear, and then tiny dots, and finally tiny writing. There was a dot moving towards the castle labelled Severus Snape. What in gods name could Snape be doing out at this time.  
"I wounder what he's up to." said Ron also looking at the map. Harry suddenly remembered that he saw a man in a black cock when he had looked out of the window.  
"I saw him the other day," he blurted out  
"What?" said Hermione.  
"I saw him the other day, you know when we were doing my homework, and Ron went to get his, when I looked out of the window I saw him," he said.  
"So what do you think that he is up to," said Ron, " I do hope that it is something that will get him into a lot of trouble."  
"Listen we better get of to the caste before tea, or somebody will wonder were we are," said Hermione.  
Then they all set off towards the castle.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next morning, Harry got up very early, and went to see Professor McGonagall.  
"Professor, do you think that I could book the Quidditch pitch today for practice," he finished and looked at her.  
"Oh I herd that you had become the new captain of the team, and yes I would be delighted to give you permission to use the Quidditch pitch," she said and then wrote a note, " oh by the way who is the new keeper?"  
"Er I haven't got one," said Harry, "but I have someone in mind." said Harry, not believing that he could be so stupid. Professor McGonagall gave Harry the note, and Harry set of back to the common room.  
When he got back he found Ron in the common room, sitting by the fire.  
"Get dressed, and your money, because were going down into the village," said Harry  
"What! why?" said Ron  
"Just get your stuff" said Harry, "we don't have much time."  
Ron ran upstairs, got dressed and got his money and met Harry back in the common room  
Ten minutes latter they were entering the village.  
"First stop, the little Gringots outlet," said Harry and he started marching of down the road.  
After getting some money, Harry and Ron headed back down the street, and to Ron amazement steered him into the Quidditch supply shop.  
"Yes sir, and what can I do for you," said a dry voice the back of the shop. Harry stepped forward.  
"I want to buy a broom," he said  
" What type of broom," said a man stepping out of the shadows "My god it's Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you sir."  
"Yes, so can I bye a broom," Harry asked again, " Can I buy a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, if you have one," said Harry  
"Yes as a matter of fact I do, if you'd step this way please." The man showed them the broom, and Harry paid for it, and they left, and headed back for the castle.  
"Why did you bye another broom Harry, you already have one already," said Ron slightly perplexed.  
"It's not for me," said Harry, " it's for the new keeper." said Harry looking at Ron  
"And who is the new keeper," said Ron  
"Well it's you of course, but I'll have to take the broom up to the common room so people will think that it's mine," said Harry.  
"But it is yours," said Ron as if Harry was stupid.  
"No it isn't, it's yours," said Harry, Ron looked ecstatic.  
"Oh thanks Harry, I will pay you back honestly I will," said Ron.  
Ten minutes later they had reached the common room, and Harry found the rest of the Quidditch team, and filled them in.  
"At the beginning of last week Oliver sent me a letter, explaining that I was now captain of the team..."  
"Well done Harry," said Fred and George.  
"Yes well done," said the rest.  
Harry then continued "Anyway we are one man down, as you all know, we are missing the keeper, so I have made my choice, but it will not be final until we have all agreed,"   
"So who's the new keeper Harry," asked Fred.  
"Ron," said Harry, but that's only if it is OK with you.  
"Well done Ron," boomed George.  
"Is it OK with you if Ron joins the team then," said Harry  
"That's fine" said the rest.  
"But he doesn't have a broom," said Fred  
"Yes he dose," said Harry, "I went and brought him one this morning," Harry finished.  
"So when do we start training," said Alicia, the rest of the team looked at Harry and waited for his answer.  
"We start today, I've booked us the pitch," he said  
"We better go and get are stuff then," said Katie. With that the all went and got there stuff, and all set of down towards the Quidditch pitch.  
Ten minutes later they were swooping through the air. As it turned out Ron was not a bad keeper, and within ten minutes, he had control of his broom, and was catching every ball that came his way.  
After two hours vigorous training, they went back to the castle for some lunch.  
"So Potter who's your new captain," said a drawling voice, that Harry had no trouble to recognise.  
"None of your business Malfoy," said Harry.  
"Have you managed to find a new keeper, I herd you had, who is it," said Malfoy.  
Harry looked at Malfoy and said nothing, and then went back to eating his lunch.  
After lunch the next day they headed down to the dungeons, for double potions with the Slytherins.   
Harry sat at the back of the class, with Ron and Hermione. Today they were learning how to make a potion, that makes peoples worst fears seem to come true if they drink it.  
"....and that is how you make this potion. Now start adding your ingredients, your potion should take about half an hour to brew, before it is ready to be drunk," said Snape.  
They all started to add there ingredients, and to Ron's surprise, as to Harry's their potion turned out right. At the end of the lesson Snape set them there homework.  
"I want you to find and research a potion that you could use to control someone. You are dismissed ... oh and Potter, if your homework is not up to scratch again, then I will take 20 points of Gryffindor, and you will have a half and hour detention.   
They left the room.  
The rest of the week went well. On Saturday they decided to go to the library to do there homework that they had been set by Snape, they spent the entire day, doing the work, and left only for meals.  
"Oh this is impossible," Ron burst out, after yet another hour of studying, "I mean for god sake it's ten o'clock," he got up, "You coming." They all got up, and walked out of the library.  
They were just passing Filtch's office when they heard voices from inside, one of them was Snape's, and the other one was Filch's.  
"What the hell are they doing up this late," whispered Ron as he listened to the sounds.  
"I don't know," said Harry, "But I would sure like to see what going on in there,"  
Hermione went pink, and then said, "There is a way, all you have to do is get something small, and bewitch it with the watching charm, and then lets you see what is happening in the place were you hide the object.  
"And how do you see what is happening," said Harry.  
"You have to have a crystal ball, and I just happen to have one in my trunk, said Hermione.  
"Can you have more than one of these objects," asked Ron  
"Yes," said Hermione.  
" And can you use the same crystal ball.  
"Yes," Hermione said again.  
Harry thought about it for a wile, and then said " Where can you get these objects."  
"You an get them down in the village," said Hermione.  
So the next day they went down to the village and brought a pack of five strange looking crystals, they were purple.  
When they got back to the common room they got out the strange looking devices, and looked at then, as Hermionie went and got her crystal ball.  
"All we have to do is to bind these crystals with my crystal ball," Hermione then took out her wand and pointed it at one of the crystals and said, "Surveiller," then she pointed her wand at the crystal ball and muttered "bindus," she then looked at Harry and Ron, "There, all we have to do know is to put this in Snape's office, and we can see what is happening in there with this," she said holding up her crystal ball, then she looked into Rons Scepticial face and said, "take a look if you don't believe me."  
Harry and Ron both looked into the crystal ball and they could see Hermionie's face looking at them.  
"So how do we get into Snape's office," said Harry....  
  



End file.
